


Rivers and Landscape (And Lack Thereof)

by exonomics



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exonomics/pseuds/exonomics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Joonmyun wants Jongdae to model for a life drawing art project, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are no help whatsoever, and Jongdae finds out the hard way that "life drawing" means "naked people."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivers and Landscape (And Lack Thereof)

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorites to write. Originally posted December 31, 2013.

 

It’s a common myth running through dorm room halls and laboratory walls that graphic design majors spend their nights smoking in the fourth floor bathroom, getting high off cheap drugs and paint fumes borrowed from the Art Department Chair and cursing the “system,” whatever the fuck that means.

It’s a common fable whispered through cafeteria lines and library shelves that music majors are prudes that spend their time behind locked doors and in front of computer screens, jacking off to tacky porn videos found on virus ridden websites when they think their neighbors can’t hear.

And through the grapevine of classroom gossip, it’s become a known fact amongst the students of the university that music majors and graphic design majors are sworn enemies, spreading outrageous rumors behind each other’s back and decorating the department lounges with toilet paper and dirty tissues just for shits and giggles. No one knows exactly how this rivalry started, or where these magical supplies of toilet paper come from; all Jongdae knows is that when he entered the university two years ago he was given the Sacred Commandments of Music Majors that Must Never Be Broken or Risk Getting Your Dick Chopped Off:

 

  1. Thou shall not miss vocal practice to the best of his abilities.
  2. Thou shall not bring females (or males, if preferred) back to dorm rooms or suites for sexual encounters, even if thou are lucky enough to find someone willing.
  3. Do not, under any circumstances, upset Dr. Park less risk verbal abuse and public shame



 

And above all, the most important Commandment That Should Never, Ever Be Broken:

 

  1. Thou shall not associate himself with Satan’s Minions. Ever.



 

So when the pink sheet of paper had arrived informing that he was placed in Introduction to Graphic Design 112 because no other class would fit around Practicum: Diction 365 on Monday and Friday afternoons, Jongdae knew he was in deep shit.

“God dammit.”

 

 

___

 

 

“Wow, you’re fucked,” Baekhyun says, neatly plucking the pink sheet from his suitemate’s trembling hands. He studies the schedule while moving across the suite to the kitchen, kicking Kyungsoo’s chair as he goes by to wake the younger before he falls asleep in his bowl of rice.

“God dammit,” Jongdae groans again, this time collapsing onto the couch in a rather practiced and dramatic fashion. “I’m _never_ going to live past senior year!” he cries.

Kyungsoo snorts from his seat, pushing his now cold breakfast away so he can lean his head down onto the table. “It’s one art class, you’ll live,” he slurs, trying to snuggle into the wood. “It can’t be that bad…” 

Scoffing from the couch, Jongdae raises his head to glare at the younger. “It’s not ‘just an art class,’ asshole. It’s breaking the Sacred Commandment of Music Majors and I am _not_ putting my ass on judicial _again_.”  

Baekhyun pops his head up from the schedule, now settled on the kitchen counter. “I though you liked Minseok—“

“ _Minseok_ I like,” Jongdae interrupts, “ _Probation_ sucks dick.”  

“Then don’t bring Yixing back to the suite to suck his,” Kyungsoo yawns, head still trying to bury itself into the table. Baekhyun  snorts from behind him.

Jongdae feels his face heat up, memories of his failed attempt at getting laid last semester returning. “That was _one_ time!” he insists, “And we weren’t even that loud!” At least he thinks they weren’t. He can’t really remember all to much from that night other than one to many bottles of suju, his hands down Yixing’s pants, and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo walking in at the wrong time. And of course, getting his ass dragged out of bed into a cold shower by his RA Minseok the morning after for breaking one of the Sacred Commandments of Music Majors.

“We could hear you through the door,” the youngest replies, turning his head to face Jongdae, a smirk on his lips. “They call you ‘screamer’ for a reason, hyung.” 

Said screamer reaches for a pillow and aims for Kyungsoo’s head, skidding just across the younger’s hairline and nearly knocking over the dirty dishes on the table.

Baekhyun shrieks. “Watch it! I just bought those!” 

Jongdae just shrugs, flipping Kyungsoo off before turning his body to face away from his suitemates. He just wants to grovel in his misery in peace. He’s taking an art class. Music majors do **not** take art classes. No, they take music classes that require brain function and skills and talent, not dumb arts and crafts that a kindergartener can pass. He can’t even drop the class and save his sorry ass from probation, or else he won’t have enough credits this semester to graduate on time. He’s utterly fucked.

He lets out a wail of despair and chooses to ignore the smack of paper against his back.

 

 

___

 

 

“One hundred and fifty dollars for a fucking _textbook_!”

“Oh please, the Jazz book from last year was an easy one-seventy-“

“But it’s an _art_ textbook!” Jongdae wails, shuffling the four-hundred-page book in his arms. His phone is delicately balanced between his head and shoulder as he crosses the campus green back to his suite. The cover of the book is tight between the inside of his jacket and his chest, and he prays he can make it back before someone from the music department catches him walking around his a fifty-pound art textbook stuffed inside his clothes. “Art textbooks are not worth one hundred and fifty fucking dollars.”

On the other line, Kyungsoo snorts. “Stop being a pussy and just accept the fact that you’re taking an art class. You may even like it.”

Jongdae huffs into the phone and opens his mouth to disagree, when he hears a shuffling of what sounds like cloth and a groan that most definitely did not come from Kyungsoo sounding from the other line. 

Jongdae pauses, feet stopping mid-stride. “…Please tell me you two are making a bed.”

“Oh yeah…” the younger trails off, “You may not want to come back to the suite right at this moment.”

Now he feels like crying for a different reason. “Why can’t you two fuck somewhere _else_?” he whines, not even caring that a group a freshmen girls walking by gape by his outburst. He just wants to go back to the suite and hide under the blankets until school starts the next day and he is forced to go to Graphic Design 112. “I swear to _God_ Kyungsoo, if you two stain the couch again I will slit your throat while you sleep and –“ 

“ _Hey, watch where you’re walking_!”

Just as Jongdae takes a step, he feels his foot catch on something and he’s falling forward, and there’s a sick _Riiiiiiiiiip_ that sounds, and he has no time to react before a hand grabs him from behind, twisting and pulling his body in a way that Jongdae didn’t know was possible until he’s sprawled out on the grass, stomach up and slightly disoriented and he _really_ hopes he didn’t get grass stains on his pants and —  

“ _Shit_ , I didn’t mean to pull you down so hard! Are you okay?”

No, Jongdae is most definitely not okay. He just was tackled to the ground by a stranger for no reason and he thinks he still hears Kyungsoo laughing on the phone and now more hands are grabbing him, why is this happening — 

_Holy shit_.

Jongdae sucks in a breath as a _he_ leans over him, fingers grazing his face tenderly, checking for damage. The touch leaves his skin hot, and he _swears_ he hears fireworks going off as his eyes focus on dark hair and soft eyes.

“Holy shit,” he whispers, not really knowing what else to say as the fine-ass piece of man leans in closer to inspect something on the side of his head and Jongdae gets a whiff of the cologne that’s absolutely intoxicating and a peak down the other’s shirt.

It takes four and a half seconds for Jongdae to get riled up at the sight.

“Oh thank God you’re not bleeding,” Joonmyun says as he leans back up. Jongdae nearly whines because his view is gone, but he’s being pulled up into a sitting position before any sound can escape, and now he’s face-to-face with the best looking man he’s ever seen; the man who he may or may not have had a crush on since freshmen orientation when he was Jongdae’s team leader and has the occasional wet dream about.

And he just stares.

Joonmyun pauses for a moment, eyes looking up and down Jongdae’s body in a way that has the younger scrambling to pull his knees in and cover his crotch, which is now a little too hot and bothered at the way the other is looking at him. It’s the look Kyungsoo gives Baekhyun every time the elder wears skinny jeans and he knows exactly where _that_ leads and now Jongdae is all sorts of uncomfortable even though if the guy really wanted to fuck him senseless he’d probably let him.

“So…” Joonmyun starts, eyes still raking down Jongdae’s legs. “Why’d you step on my project?” 

Jongdae squeaks.

___

 

 

“Desperate.”

“I was going to say horny as fuck, but I like desperate better.” 

Jongdae groans, lifting the ice pack off his forehead to glare at his roommates. “I am not _desperate_!” he hisses. “I just-“  

“Wanted to get in his pants,” Baekhyun finishes, lying himself across Kyungsoo’s lap like a cat. The younger snorts as he changes the television channel for the eighth time that minute. 

“Okay fine. I wanted to get into this pants, but would you let me _finish_?” Jongdae whines, placing the ice pack back on his head and continuing with his story.

 

 

 

 

 

Jongdae feels like the biggest piece of shit on the planet.

He moans as Joonmyun picks the canvas up from the ground, eyes never leaving the big, fat, gaping foot-shaped hole that has graced itself right in the middle of the painting…or what would have been, anyway. “I am _so_ sorry,” he wails, realizing he probably just lost his chance at seeing the senior without clothes on in bed. “It was an accident, I didn’t mean to-“

But the other just shrugs. “I didn’t really like that one, anyway,” he says simply. He pauses for a moment before tossing the canvas a few feet away.

Jongdae gawks. “ _R_ - _really_? You’re just throwing it away?”  He briefly wonders if this guy is high. Before Jongdae’s foot ripped through the center, it would have been, as much as Jongdae hates to admit it, a beautiful piece. It was a scene of the green and one of the science halls, soft shadows and light playing across the piece. There were figures lying across the grass, some walking on the path towards the main campus; he had even painted the trees turning golden and red in the cooler weather. It was gorgeous.  

Y’know, for art. 

Joonmyun shrugs again. “It’s nothing worth keeping.” He leans back on his hands, a wolfish grin appearing on his lips. “Nice to see you again Jongdae.” He extends his hand.  

It takes a few seconds for Jongdae to coax himself into extending his own hand, biting back the squeal that threatens to spill out because _he remembers my name_ , and he lets out a giggleto himself as he feels the sparks again.

The other boy frowns. “Are you _sure_ you’re alright?”

Jongdae just knows he has a goofy smile plastered on his face, but his muscles can’t seem to relax. “Totally fine,” he replies.

“Then…can I have my hand back?”

_Smooth_.

Jongdae quickly lets go of Joonmyun’s hand, heat creeping up his neck and onto his face. “I’m so sorry!” he squeals for the nth time in five minutes. “I’m just out of it today.” And every other day, but that’s neither here nor there.

“Don’t worry, it’s cute.”

And the goofy smile is back on. _He called me cute_.

Jongdae’s too busy off his Joonmyun-High that he doesn’t notice the other boy reaching over and grabbing his _fucking art textbook_ off the ground. His _art_ textbook. “Is this yours?” Joonmyun asks, picking the book up.

It takes Jongdae a few seconds to wonder what “this” was, before he sees the red book in Joonmyun’s hands. He _screams_ , diving to reach his book, but severely misguides the distance and finds himself lying in Joonmyun’s lap. The other doesn’t seem to notice, or at least pretends not to, as he flips through the pages just out of Jongdae’s reach. “You’re taking Graphic Design? I didn’t know you were into art.” He looks down at Jongdae. “Guess we have something in common.”

And he tries really, _really_ hard to say no; he most definitely is not into art thank you very much, and he would rather walk into the nearest four-way than do anything art related, but the smile on Joonmyun’s face is so lovely and his heart is doing that thing where it beats faster and harder and this is all getting out of hand very fast-

“Yeah, we do,” he sighs softly, and makes a mental note to drown himself in the kitchen sink later. 

 

 

___

 

“…So that’s why I’m bruising and in love and now supposedly an art major.”

Baekhyun yawns from Kyungsoo’s lap, stretching as he sits up. “Wow, Minseok’s going to freak when he hears.”

Jongdae sputters, dropping the ice pack. “ _You can’t tell Minseok_!” he hisses. If Minseok found out, there’d be punishment worse than a cold shower, like public humiliation or maybe even getting half of his head shaved off. He trembles at the thought. His head is too pretty to have shaved.

A gruff laugh sounds from Kyungsoo, and Jongdae knows he’s in deep shit.

“We won’t tell Minseok,” the youngest says sweetly, giving Jongdae a smile. “If you do us a little favor.” 

“W-what kind of favor?” Jongdae quivers.

“Giving us your most prized possession.” From next to Kyungsoo, Baekhyun squeals. 

“Uh-“ Jongdae doesn’t exactly have a “prized possession” aside from his voice and maybe his thighs, and Kyungsoo is definitely not asking for those…

Kyungsoo smirks, an evil glint in his eye. “You know what we want,” he says, voice thick like honey. “Under your bed…”

Jongdae pales when he understands. “N-no, I am not, in no way-“

“Oh, hey Yixing, can you put Minseok on the phone?” Baekhyun asks, phone in hand. Jongdae screams from the seat and runs to his room to grab the box of sex toys from underneath his bed.

 

 

 

 

 

His roommates keep him up all night.

 

 

___

 

 

“That guy keeps looking at you-“

“Don’t care.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “You seriously can’t be mad-“

“I’m fucking furious,” Jongdae hisses, tossing one of his French fries at Baekhyun’s head. “I heard _everything,_ Baek-”

“He’s walking over know-“

_“I don’t need to know how good Kyungsoo is sucking your dick!”_

“Hey Jongdae!”

And Joonmyun is standing there at the end of the table, smile on his face.

“Is your head feeling better?” he asks, and Jongdae nearly melts in his seat because _he remembered_ , and it’s so sweet, someone needs to give this man an award.

He’s too busy staring at Joonmyun’s perfect smile he doesn’t notice Baekhyun slipping out from his seat. “Well, I’ve got to go!” he says, a little too friendly. He crosses behind Joonmyun towards the exit, but turns back to give a crude motion to Jongdae that resembles, of all things, a blowjob.

Jongdae hopes his face isn’t blushing as hard as he thinks. 

“So,” Joonmyun says, slipping into Baekhyun’s seat across from him. “I have something I need to ask you.”

About a thousand things run through Jongdae’s head, most of them having him end up with Joonmyun in bed and bending over and he really hopes he’s not drooling at the thought, so he makes a small humming noise in the back of his throat as a sign on intrigue because he can’t trust his mouth right now.

“Well…” the other starts, looking slightly abashed and downright adorable. “I know this is going to be a really strange request, considering we dont' really know each other-“

“N-no! No! I’m sure it’s fine!” he replies, mentally slapping himself for sounding like a blushing freshmen girl.

Joonmyun gives a small smile, before continuing: “To make a long story short, one of my art class' models for a life drawing project had a family emergency and just left town, and I was hoping you could replace him.”

Jongdae blinks. “You want me to model for your class?” Well, shit.

Enthusiastically nodding, Joonmyun leans closer. “I do! You’ve got an amazing jawline, really sharp and pronounced. And your musculature isn’t too defined, a little above average. You’d be the perfect model.” 

“Uh, thank you?” Jongdae says, not too sure if have an average musculature was a good thing or not.

Joonmyun hums in response. “I understand if you want to say no, it’s kind of an awkward request-“ 

Jongdae holds up his hands and wildly shakes his head. “No it’s not! I’d love to!” he says quickly, and kicks himself for sounding so desperate. But if this is an opportunity to spend time with Joonmyun, he’s sure as hell not going to pass it up.

Besides, the breathtaking excitement in Joonmyun’s face is enough to almost bring Jongdae to tears. “Thank you, Jongdae! This is great!” Joonmyun stands in a hurried manner, shaking Jongdae’s shoulder as he goes. “The class starts in two hours, I can meet you back here by one?”

Jongdae’s still riding on the Joonmyun-High, dazzled. “One sounds good,” he sighs, watching wistfully as the elder runs excitedly walks away.  

He’s definitely going to hell.

 

 

___

 

 

Baekhyun sighs again. “You should just go naked.” 

“I can’t go _naked_ , that would be indecent,” Jongdae says, turning in the mirror. He should definitely go with white pants. It makes this ass rounder.

"What the fuck even is 'life drawing' anyway?" Baekhyun asks, scornfully watching Jongdae.

"I don't know, I guess like me standing in a landscape or some shit..." 

“But it would be easier if you both skipped formalities and just got to fucking. Then this would all be over and we can get on with important music major shit.” 

“ But this  _is_  important!” the younger whines, throwing on his jacket and shoes. “He needs me!”

Baekhyun snorts and shoos Jongdae towards the door. “All either of you need is a good punch in the face. Just don’t be too late tonight.” He pauses, thoughtful. “Actually, take all the time you need. I still haven’t tried out your purple dildo.”

He slams the door in Jondae’s face.

 

___

 

 

“Really Jongdae, I can’t thank you enough.”

Jongdae smiles, tugging his jacket closer around his body so Joonmyun can get a better look at his musculature as they walk down the halls of the art department. “It’s really not a problem. I’m glad to help.” He feels slightly giddy at the moment, mainly because he’s on high alert for any art majors he’s seen around that will peg him as music major.  That’s the last thing he needs right now.

“I’m just glad that you’re so willing to be the model. I know life drawings can be intimidating for models.”

“I’m a risk taker,” Jongdae says cheekily. He really can’t imagine why anyone else would turn down an opportunity to be in the presence of Joonmyun. It’s a once in a lifetime chance that Jongdae certainly would not pass up.

“Here we are!” Joonmyun points to a room on the left. He opens the door and motions for Jongdae to go in first, to which the younger practically swoons on the spot. He walks in and takes a moment to look around the room; it’s small and cozy, with easels and canvases set around to circle a platform in the middle. It’s rather neat, and Jongdae makes a mental note to tell Baekhyun and Kyungsoo that art majors don’t in fact sacrifice animals to Satan in the art rooms. Some other students that Jongdae has never seen before (thank God) quietly talk to each other.

“We’ll be drawing another model first, then take short break before you’re up,” Joonmyun says as he walks over to an easel by the windows. Jondae obediently follows.

Sitting next to Joonmyun is a blonde that the former greets fondly as “Kris,” and Jongdae glares. No one else is allowed to have Joonmyun smile at him. No one. 

“Oh, Jongdae this is Kris, have you two met?” Joonmyun asks, oblivious to the envy in Jongdae’s eyes.

“Nope,” he says flatly, grabbing a stool from behind him and scooting as close to Joonmyun as possible without sitting on his lap. He’s about to send another death glare the blonde’s way when he notices a look of curiosity in his eye. “What?”

“Are you an art major? I don’t think I’ve seen you around,” Kris asks, sounding confused.

Jongdae gulps. “Uh, yeah I’m just…kind of…uh new… to the major?” He gives a small smile of uncertainty. Kris opens his mouth to make some form of retort, but a side door opens and in walks two men, one short and in the most hideous shirt Jongdae has ever seen, and the other tall, handsome, and for some reason in a bathrobe. 

_Maybe they do make sacrifices here._

“We’ll be using pencils today,” the short man says, voice unusually shrill. There’s a collective groan amongst the group, but the man pays no mind. He motions for the other to get up on the platform, as he settles himself behind an easel.

“Why is it always Taecyeon?” Kris huffs under his breath, picking up his pencil. 

“Good stature, I guess.” Joonmyun shrugs, picking up his own.

Jongdae’s about to lean over to Joonmyun to ask why the fuck there’s a guy standing in a bathrobe on a platform, but the shrill-voiced teacher says “Whenever you’re ready, Taecyeon-ssi!” and said guy tugs at his bathrobe and lets it fall to his feet.

And, well, he was naked underneath.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongdae’s seen guys naked.  

Kind of.

Living with two roommates guarantees run-ins when in the shower, or doors opening when you’re pants are still down. And of course, he’s fooled around before, but that was always in the dark and when he was too intoxicated to actually register what was going on. And there’s always Kyungsoo’s porn stash me may or may not get into once in a while.

But actually _seeing_ a naked guy up close, in the flesh, one that he was no idea who the fuck it is, that’s something that he was not expecting.

Not in the least. 

He’s pretty sure his face is beet red as he tries to tear his eyes away from Taecyeon’s abs and lower, looking around the room to see if anyone else is as surprised as he is about the naked man. But everyone else was busy drawing away. Even Joonmyun.

_What the fuck do I do?_

He takes another look and …yep. Everyone’s drawing. Why is no one else wondering why there is a naked body in the room? But no one else was blinking an eye. Just drawing.

_Okay, I definitely missed something here._

So…does he just sit there? Try to ignore the uncomfortable heat that’s rising in his body? He shuffles in his seat to take a peak at Joonmyun’s canvas, watching as his hands fly across the paper to create what looks like an outline of Taecyeon. He bites his lips as he works, eyes solely focused on the drawing. His hands move to the middle of his drawing, sketching up what look like legs to pencil in what Jongdae fears is Taecyeon’s di-

“Too small…” Joonmyun mutters, picking up an eraser and removing Paper Taecyeon’s dick to draw a larger one. Jongdae nearly falls out of his seat.

And then it hits him.

He’s the next one on the pedestal.

Naked. 

In front of everyone.

“I’ll be right back,” he gasps, not even waiting for Joonmyun’s response as he trips over the stools and canvases to make a break for the door. Once the door shuts and he’s out in the hallway, he pulls out his phone, fingers dialing as he walks.

It rings for a good minute until Kyungsoo answers.

“ _This better be fucking important_ ,” he growls, and Jongdae doesn’t need to think to hard as to what he interrupted. He sighs in relief as he spots a bathroom.

“They’re drawing some naked guy!” he wails, pushing open the bathroom door and falling up against a wall. He sinks down to the floor.

“What?”

“The art class! They’re drawing some guy _naked_!”

He can practically hear Kyungsoo’s smirk. “Sounds like a great class to me. We should have been art majors.”

“That’s not the point!” he shrieks. “That means Joonmyun wants me to model naked!”

There’s a shuffling on the other end. “I told you, you should have just gone naked.” It’s Baekhyun. Jongdae whines.

“Baek, this is serious. I don’t want to model naked! I can’t!”

Baekhyun snorts. “Just pretend you’re going to fuck and the drawing is foreplay.” Kyungsoo says something in the background, but Baekhyun shushes him. “Kyungsoo says you should stop being a pussy and just tell him you’re not an art major.”

“But he’ll hate me then!” He throws his head back against the wall. “I'm finally with the man of my dreams and he’s going to hate me!”

“I’m still voting for just fucking the guy and getting it over with.” Jongdae let’s out another whine, and there’s more shuffling on the other end. “Whatever, Jongdae,” Baekhyun says. “Do whatever you want.” And he hangs up.

_“God dammit!”_  

“Jongdae?”

Jongdae whips his head to the door, Joonmyun standing uncertainty in the threshold. “Are you okay?”

His mouth is dry and his face is red, and all he wants to do is curl up in a hole and die, but he takes a deep breath and says, “I didn’t know I’d be naked.”

There’s a pregnant silence between the two, and Jongdae can see Joonmyun as he processes the information. “But…what did you think I meant when I said ‘life drawing’?”

“Uh…” Jongdae racks his brain for an intelligent response. “I guess I just thought it would be me…in…regular clothes and ...life?” His voices raises at the end, making it a question rather than a response. It’s not like he had any idea anyway.

“But that’s what life drawing means,” Joonmyun says softly, walking into the bathroom to take a seat next to Jongdae on the floor. “It means drawing the human form, without clothes.”

“Well, it’s not like I would’ve known that anyway…” Jongdae mumbles, becoming quite interested in tying his shoes instead of looking at Joonmyun.

There’s another silence, and Jongdae waits. He knows what’s coming. 

Eventually, Joonmyun says, “You’re not an art major, are you?”

And Jongdae can only nod.

“So…why did you…?” Jongdae sighs and lifts his gaze. He’s a little surprised; Joonmyun doesn’t look angry or upset at all, just confused. “Why did you say yes?” Joonmyun asks again. 

And Jongdae just _knows_ he’s red in the face now, because all he can think about is Baekhyun’s voice telling him to just fuck Joonmyun and get it over with, and now that Jongdae thinks about it, he’s already going to hell anyway…

So he leans in and kisses Joonmyun.  

It’s warm and wet, and even better than Jongdae had dreamed of. It's chaste by his standards, a soft press of lips together, but it's still enough for his heart to go wild and for Joonmyun to pull back, face red and chest heaving. 

"Uh-" the elder begins, but Jongdae cuts him off with a quick, "Ireallylikeyou."

Joonmyun frowns. "What was that?"

"I really like you." Jongdae says slower, praying that Joonmyun won't punch him in the face for being straightforward. "Like, I've had this huge crush on you since freshmen year ever since you were the orientation leader and you helped me find my first class and that time when we were tossing water balloons and you were wearing a white shirt so we could see through, and I guess I just wanted a chance to be with you since music majors and art majors can't really be seen together or else I'll get a shaved head."  

All the while Joonmyun silently watches, listening to Jongdae's speech. He says nothing when he finishes, and Jongdae worries that he may have said too much, especially about the tee shirt incident. 

But Joonmyun smiles. "You're so cute, Jongdae," he says softly, leaning in and pressing his lips against Jongdae's. This Jongdae presses harder, letting Joonmyun wrap an arm around his waste and his tongue lick his lip. Jongdae silently thanks the Gods for making Joonmyun a great kisser, but then pulls away abruptly when his mind wanders to what Joonmyun last said.

"So does this mean you like me too? Or are you just horny?"

Joonmyun blinks for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Yes, I like you Jongdae. Ever since you tripped in the hallway your first day." Jongdae nearly shrieks at the thought of Joonmyun seeing him trip up the stairs of the student building, but the elder pulls his head into his chest, chest vibrating with laughter. "You were kind of unforgetable." 

Jongdae huffs in annoyance. "Of all my moments, you fell for that one." 

"I think your foot in my canvas was the deal breaker in all honesty," Joonmyun mumbles, laughing harder when Jongdae beats his fist on his chest.

"I changed my mind, I don't like you anymore," he hisses, pulling away from Joonmyun's chest and sticking his tongue out. He crosses his arms over his chest and pouts.

Joonmyun still laughs, poking Jongdae in the head. "You still look cute to me." Jongdae sticks his tongue out again. A semi-comfortable silence fills the room, and Jongdae's still willing his heart to calm the fuck down before it beats out of his chest. Some deep breaths later, and Joonmyun breaks the silence, coughing into his fistbefore he says, "I, uh...would still like you to model for me sometime."

Jongdae raises an eyebrown. "Really?" he asks, voice in disbelief.

"Yeah," Joonmyun says. "Naked."

They share a glance.

"How about now?" Jongdae suggests. 

 

___

 

Minseok sighs from his bed, running his hand through his hair. “Okay, so tell me again. You were reported because…?”

“Because Joonmyun and I were caught fucking in the men’s bathroom in the art building by Joonmyun’s professor, after I was almost coerced to model nude for an art class, and was brought back to the room where Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were fucking on the couch, and they got mad so they reported me to you to get even,” Jongdae repsonds, leaning further back in his chair. He knows he must look smug as fuck, but he still can’t get over the Joonmyun-High. He’s pretty sure he’s not stopped smiling for the past thirteen hours.

Minseok groans into his hands. “You really are a fucked up kid.”

“That’s what they tell me.”

“You know what,” Minseok says, voice rising in pitch. “I don’t think punishment is required this time around.”

Jongdae blinks. “What?” That was not what he was expecting.

“Yep. I think a reward is in order actually.” Minseok gets up from his bed and kicks Jondae’s chair, signaling him to get up.

“A reward?” he asks as the elder leads him to the door. “I didn’t know I could get a reward.” 

“Oh, it’s not for you,” Minseok says sweetly, and the look in his eye makes Jongdae feel sick. “It’s for Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. I think they’d enjoy having a few new toys, don’t you think?”

He slams the door in Jongdae’s face as the younger processes in the information.

“ _YOU CAN’T DO THAT TO ME!”_

 

 

 


End file.
